Concours n2 la Saint Valentin et les Volturi
by saya.sedai
Summary: Marcus se sent seul pour la Saint-Valentin. Après une petite errance dans le château, il trouve une présence réconfortante auprès d'une humaine. Et l'invite à passer la soirée avec lui.


**Concours n2: Les Volturi et la Saint-Valentin.**

Dans la petite cité médiévale italienne, l'un des plus grands rois du monde vampirique regardait d'un air lasse, les amoureux qui traversaient en se tenant la main la grande place de Volterra. Les rires résonnait joyeusement dans les airs au grand damne des autres Immortels qui trouvaient que la Saint-Valentin était bien une fête complètement commerciale. Et dénuée de tous sentiments sincères.

Le regard de braise du vampire était vide de volonté. De vie. Comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur et qu'il s'était arrêté de vivre. De respirer. Il était là sans être vraiment là finalement. Il faisait office de statue. De plante verte à côté de ses deux autres frères qui n'étaient pas comme lui. Qui n'agissaient pas comme lui. Contrairement à lui, l'un, blond était d'une humeur massacrante tous les trois cents soixante cinq jours. Autrement dit, toute l'année. La seule chose qui pouvait le faire sourire, c'était les condamnations. Et pour dire, il n'y en avait que très rarement depuis une centaine d'années. L'autre, châtain, était plutôt de bonne humeur. Toujours à s'émerveiller à chaque nouveau vampire qui passait chez eux. A vrai dire il avait une fâcheuse manie à lire dans les pensées d'autrui rien qu'en les touchant.

Troublant n'est-ce pas ?

Et lui... Brun, n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Sa compagne d'éternité l'ayant quitté depuis des siècles à cause d'un clan ennemi au Volturi, il se retrouvait seul. Abandonné par les siens. La vie était bien morne depuis la mort de son âme sœur. Elle n'avait plus aucune saveur. Plus aucun goût.

Alors que ses frères, eux, avaient encore leurs femmes, bien vivantes.

Des fois... Il s'imaginait refaire sa vie avec une humaine. Les vampires femelles sont toutes aussi froides qu'un iceberg. Lui, il voudrait trouver une femme chaleureuse et aimante. Et il savait que les humaines pouvaient encore être sensibles à certaines choses. Comme l'art. La nature.

Malheureusement s'il voulait partir à l'extérieur de Volterra, il fallait qu'il fasse une demande à ses frères pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Comme s'ils avaient besoin de lui pour leurs nombreuses audiences qui étaient complètement inutiles puisqu'il ne participait plus vraiment aux décisions du clan.

Ennuyé par la vue de ces couples qui se baladaient sur la place, il se leva de son siège et s'en alla pour faire un tour dans le palais des Volturi. Même certains des gardes s'étaient donnés le mot pour passer du temps entre eux. Ou du moins pour ceux qui avaient la chance d'être en couple.

Marcus croisa un de ses frères, Aro, qui venait la bouche en cœur, un énorme bouquet de fleur dans ses mains et fredonnait tendrement une mélodie de sa propre composition. A coup sûr, il allait retrouver sa femme ou l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses. Oui, car même si Aro était heureux avec son épouse Sulpicia, il aimait bien goûter à d'autres femmes. Il disait qu'elles étaient toutes différentes et qu'elles savaient être inventives quand elles le voulaient. Sulpicia agissait de la même façon avec les hommes. Donc il n'y avait aucun risque de dispute entre eux.

Marcus et Aro échangèrent quelques banalités. Par pur courtoisie. Puis ils se séparèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand brun passa devant la porte des appartements de Caïus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter ce que le couple disait. Ils étaient un tantinet trop bruyant pour rester discret. Marcus soupira. Eux non plus ils n'allaient pas dans la dentelle. Caïus aimait les jeux charnels. Et il détestait partager sa femme. Même si aux yeux de tous, vampires du clan ou étrangers, il était l'immortel le plus cruel, le plus tyrannique, il savait être doux, tendre et attentionné envers sa moitié.

C'était un tout autre Caïus que très peu de personne connaissait.

Le grand brun croisa Félix en train d'offrir un jeune humain aux cheveux cuivrés comme ceux d'Edward Cullen à Jane. Le bijou favori d'Aro avec son frère jumeau, Alec. Elle prenait un certain plaisir à le torturer.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait un léger contentieux avec Edward Cullen. Et Jane était une personne très rancunière. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront que les Cullen leur avaient fait.

Le roi déambulait lentement dans sa demeure. Au lieu de s'enfermer dans ses appartements, il préféra bifurquer à l'angle d'un couloir pour la bibliothèque. En y entrant, il sentit une douce présence. L'odeur chaude du soleil sur la lande sèche typique d'une mortelle venant du bassin méditerranien. Sa peau balsanée luisait légèrement grâce aux quelques rayons du soleil qui passaient par les vitraux. La mortelle se trouvait en haut d'un escabeau et était en train d'épouster les étagères et les livres de la bibliothèque. Se sentant observée, ses yeux d'un vert perçants glissèrent vers l'immortel. Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses iris verdoyantes. Elle fit un bond qui la fit tomber de son escabeau.

Il ne lui a fallu guère de temps pour la rattraper. Ni une ni deux, le corps frêle de l'humaine se retrouva dans les bras puissants du vampire.

"_ Faites attention à vous, jeune fille, murmura-t-il en la reposant par terre. Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal."

Elle balbutia des excuses. Marcus trouvait qu'elle était mignonne dans sa façon d'être, de s'exprimer. Un élan de reconnaissance frappa de plein nez le vampire. Ainsi qu'un profond respect. La mortelle recula tout en s'inclinant.

C'est là qu'il fut surpris de ne pas voir de lien qui sortait de la jeune femme. Aucun lien. Aucune couleur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Normalement il pouvait voir les liens entre les personnes ainsi que leurs intensités. Et là, il n'y avait rien. Rien !

Visiblement curieux par ce phénomène, il se râcla la gorge et demanda:

"_ Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

Il y eut un court silence avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler:

"_ Mina.

_ Enchanté, Mina. Je suis Marcus, un des propriétaires de cette bibliothèque.

_ Je... Je sais, répondit elle, hésitante."

Automatiquement, elle baissa les yeux sur le sol, en signe de respect et de pudeur. Cela toucha l'immortel sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Marcus ne pouvait l'expliquer mais quelque chose l'attirait vers elle. Et il ignorait ce que c'était. Le fait que son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur elle, ne l'aidait pas. Ne le rassurait pas pour une fois.

" _ D'où venez-vous ?"

La réponse prit plus de temps pour venir.

"_ Florence."

Marcus poussa un soupir. Florence. Il affectionnait cette ville italienne. Bien après Volterra bien entendu.

"_ Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour que vous arrivez à Volterra ?

_ J'ai répondu à une annonce dans le journal. Et... J'ai été embauchée."

Dans ses mots, Marcus pouvait sentir sa surprise.

"_ Qui vous a fait passer l'entretien ?

_ Un homme châtain. Souriant. Presque charmeur. Il me semble qu'il s'appelle Aro.

_ Effectivement. Mon frère."

Mina fut étonnée par cette révélation mais elle le cacha rapidement. Le vampire sentait son malaise. Elle voulait s'en aller. Mais elle ne savait pas comment. Cependant, lui, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir.

Alors il se jeta à l'eau.

" _ Étant donné que mes frères fêtent la Saint-Valentin avec leurs femmes, souhaitez vous passer la soirée en ma compagnie ?"


End file.
